LegoAlchemist
LegoAlchemist, also known as Lego, LA, LegoAl'Once used by SilverCrono, '''LEGERRRRR'Used currently by SilverCrono and 'Legosey'Used by DoorToNothing, is a male editor on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, an admin on the Kingdom Hearts Wikia, a regular on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC, and the founder of this wiki alongside DoorToNothing and Tabbeh. He also goes by '''DoctorReeves. History Background LegoAlchemist was introduced to Kingdom Hearts by his older sister. The idea of Kingdom Hearts II interested him, especially Organization XIII, and when he obtained a PS2, the first game he bought was the first Kingdom Hearts game. He continued to play the series with the purchase of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Before he joined the wiki, LegoAlchemist primarily stalked deviantART, posting the crappy art he created with Photoshop and chatting with fellow dA whores. Eventually, while he was looking up Kingdom Hearts images one day, he stumbled across the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Though he did not edit, he kept a close eye on it and used it for image hunting and reading up on game strategies. Joining the wiki On November 10th, 2009, LegoAlchemist noticed that the article for Ventus' Keyblade was lacking an image. As he had found previous Ventus' Keyblade images online, he decided to add one, blissfully unaware that the image he had was fanart, thus banned. Like every single user's first edit, his edit was insta-undone by NinjaSheik.http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=Wayward_Wind&diff=prev&oldid=217309 He was persistent, however, and continued to add the picture in awkward places (he was using the Rich Text Editor, and had no clue how to edit), though he eventually got the message and ceased the addition of it. LegoAlchemist continued to edit off and on nervously, seemingly put-off after his Ventus image was taken down. A month after his first edit, he was formally welcomed to the wiki by LapisScarab, and he received his first talk bubble: one of Roxas. This boosted Lego's morale, and he began to contribute to the community, starting off with a nervous addition of Vanitas' Keyblade. His first long-term, yet short-lived, contribution to the wiki was the petition for the "World's Laws" Form clarification.http://www.khwiki.net/Talk:Squid_Form He spent the next month editing the wiki relentlessly, hoping to find his place among the community. Much of his time was devoted to image contribution, from images on the mainspace to Talk Bubble images. The Talk Bubble phenomenon in particular interested him, and he began to create several images and add many characters to his talk template, such as Ienzo, Mickey and Ventus. His talk bubbles, however, were strewn about in different templates, such as "LAhood" and "LAIhappy". User EternalNothingnessXIII called him out on this, however, and LegoAlchemist began to seek out help in merging the templates into one. One of the people he consulted was user DoorToNothing -- the request was the first of their encounters and the beginning of a very complicated relationship. Time as a WikiPrincess His place became apparent when LegoAlchemist began to settle down in the community; as his talk bubble image creation went up, so did the number of people noticing him. When user JFHavoc, one of the most appreciated and awesome WikiPrincesses of all time, asked for Lego's friendship (and Ienzo talk image), LegoAlchemist finally plucked up the courage to ask people for friendship, and he recieved the friendship of users such as EternalNothingnessXIII, KingdomKeyDarkside, Terra Fae Odosson, Saxisai, and Bro Randomnessity. Though he edited the mainspace occasionally, LegoAlchemist had descended to near-complete WikiPrincess-dom. Nearly all of his time and energy were devoted to talk page edits and making useless images, an ugly scar on his editcount that can still be seen today. Eventually, he ended up asking user LapisScarab, the user who welcomed him, if he could take on the task of welcoming new users. This became one of his staple duties (self appointed of course) on the wiki. Along with this, LegoAlchemist invented friend userboxes, which were just userboxes that acknowledged you were friends with someone. On January 18, 2010, LegoAlchemist joined the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki, which he edited frequently alongside his noobing on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Eventually, his mainspace editcount plummeted in placement of his user talk page edits, which were nearing 600. Soon, his only purpose on the wiki was to spam the recent changes with user talk page edits and Birth by Sleep Style Talk Bubble images. When the wiki tightened their grip on on their policy of no user talk page chathttp://www.khwiki.net/Forum:User_Talk_Conversation, Lego's daily chatting sessions were barely influenced. What was influenced, however, was LegoAlchemist's activity on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC channel, #wikia-kingdomhearts; the enactment of the forum boosted Lego's IRC activity immensely. It became common for LegoAlchemist to log into the IRC while he was on the wiki, a habit that continues to this day, only on a much minor scale. It was only when he learned that editing had benefits did he start to make constructive contribution again."Dang! I would edit here more if it meant becoming a mod. Oh well. ... " http://www.khwiki.net/Forum:Staff_Members Time on the IRC LegoAlchemist joined the IRC during its final months of peace. He enjoyed talking to people such as Xion4ever, Troisnyxetienne, Randomnessity and SquareEnixRocks. It was not until Spring had begun did the chat on the IRC go to the gutter, evil incarnate make its home there, and LegoAlchemist gain real notoriety. LegoAlchemist was pleased and fascinated with the addition of NumberXVMoogle, the channel bot, like all the other young'ins were. He participated in the incessant bot-spam that occurred there. Though bot use was high, the chat was still light and peaceful. It wasn't until one fateful day in March did the channel begin its descent to doom, when LegoAlchemist ruined everything for everybody. March 27, 2010, the Goosh Goosh Incident, and the PG Only Rule. When two users posted the infamous GOOSH GOOSH video directly on the channel, LegoAlchemist flipped a bitch. Outraged that such an act could be allowed on a channel for Kingdom Hearts, he marched straight to the administration and succeeded in banning all content on the IRC that wouldn't be allowed in a PG-rated film.http://www.khwiki.net/KHWiki_talk:IRC#Problem_2 This giant mistake led to the policing of #wikia-kingdomhearts that contributed to the hellish summer of '10, full of nothing bu noobs and cesspools. And it was entirely LegoAlchemist's fault. The incident somehow convinced Lego that he was responsible enough to become a channel operator, and his subtle whoring to become an op began."If we ever plan to induct new operators, why not induct those who are on almost all day, such as maggosh, Adola, and (not to sound a jerk or something...) myself?" http://www.khwiki.net/Forum:Huge_problems_on_the_IRC (Note how subtly persistent he was to induct new ops throughout the forum...) Summer of '10 LegoAlchemist spent the summer on the IRC, mostly, dealing with the young'ins, noobs and policing on the channel. One day in particular, LegoAlchemist was hanging out on #wikia-twilightsaga, the IRC channel for the Twilight Wiki. During a conversation with "Fingernails", one of the channels operators, a bot entered the channel, Fingernails addressing it as so. Deciding to play a joke on Fingernails, LegoAlchemist brought a handful of users from #wikia-kingdomhearts, among them DoorToNothing, jokingly claiming that they were all his bots. Fingernails, assuming LegoAlchemist and everyone involved were trolls, kickbanned every single user, including Lego and Door. Lego was promptly banned from #wikia-kingdomhearts for a day for, apparently, sockpuppeting and disturbing the peace. LegoAlchemist regretted the incident, but did not feel that it was worth the punishment he got. In early July, LegoAlchemist, trying to be a responsible user, warned user Hexedmagica for using a swear word, as swearing was prohibited at the time. Hexed told Lego to "STOP his WHINING", and continued to flout the rules. Persistent, Lego continued to berate Hexed, upset that he was the only one who cared and that no one was taking his side. Irritated, channel operator Sapharus muted the channel, voicing everyone except for Lego and Hexed.http://freetexthost.com/4bb0551ymu Outraged, LegoAlchemist private messaged Sapharus furiously, and reported the incident to the administration. Chaos resulted.http://www.khwiki.net/Forum:Huge_problems_on_the_IRC For the very first time, the destruction of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki IRC was considered, because of the constant disregard of the channel rules and the outrageous operator behavior. References